


Dance with Me

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5499905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Mark go to an arcade where they find a Dance Dance Revolution game and the perfect song to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance with Me

It was a regular night.Both Jack and Mark had uploaded their videos for today.Now it was only 9:00 and they had nothing to do."Mark,I'm bored,"Jack whined."What am I supposed to do?"Mark asked."Can we go out?"Mark sighed."Where can we go?"Jack thought for a moment."There's a new arcade that opened up downtown,"he suggested."If I wanted to play video games,I would just stay here,"Mark argued."But these aren't games from this decade.These are games from the eighties and nineties."Mark thought about this."Okay,I'm in.Get in the car."

Thirty minutes later,they arrived at the arcade."Wow.When you said old games,you meant old games,"Mark stated."Yes!They've got Pac-Man,"Jack exclaimed."Here's twenty dollars.Go crazy,"Mark said.Jack almost snatched the money from his boyfriend's hand.Mark smiled as Jack ran off to play god knows what kind of games.He went to go play a round of Q*bert.

"New high score!I am too pro!"Mark shouted.He was about to put in another quarter when Jack ran up beside him."Mark,you'll never believe what game they have,"he spoke excitedly."What?" "They have Dance Dance Revolution!"Mark raised his eyebrows."Cool,"he said."Come on!Let's go play!"Jack begged."And embarrass myself in front of everyone?No thank you."Jack made a puppy dog face."Please Mark,"he whispered."How about I just watch you play?" "Fine,"Jack grumbled.

"This looks pretty new to me,"Mark noted."Well,it's not exactly the first version,but it's got some of my favorite songs on it,"Jack said."Okay.Show me what you got,"Mark teased.Jack grinned as he placed the quarters in the slot."Stamp on the Ground.Huh,never heard of that song,"Jack stated."I'm gonna play it anyways.Sounds good."He picked it and stood back to get ready.The song started off slowly before picking up speed.

"Stamp on the ground,Jump Jump Jump."

Jack began to jump around to hit all of the arrows.The song picked up speed.Mark watched in awe as his boyfriend hit the arrows with ease.Jack was really good at this.

"Stamp on the ground,Jump,Jump,Jump.Moving all  
around.Tep ta da dow."

Jack bounced around like crazy.All Mark could do was stare.

"We're sending out an in invitation,To everyone in everyone in every nation,But don't sleep get on the run,Stop thinking and have some fun!"

The song finally ended.Mark clapped as Jack stepped off,panting."Jack,you are amazing!"Mark exclaimed.He looked back at the machine.Then he looked at Jack.A smile creeped onto his face."Dance with me Jack?"he asked.Jack grinned."Of course!"

"Stamp on the ground,Jump,Jump,Jump.Moving all around. Tep ta da dow.Stamp on the ground,Jump,Jump,Jump.Moving all around.We're jumping all around."

Mark and Jack laughed as they both hopped around,trying to hit the arrows."This is awsome!"Mark shouted.The pair kept on dancing into the night.The only reason they stopped was because the arcade had to close.Both smiling,they headed out to the car."That was the best night I have ever had in ages,"Mark said."Same fer me,"Jack replied."Wanna go back tomorrow?"he asked."Same time,same place,"Mark responded.They then headed for home.

**Author's Note:**

> The song Stamp on the Ground belongs to the ItaloBrothers.It's not my song.


End file.
